thebenferfandomcom-20200213-history
Cat Videos on The INTERNET
Cat Videos on The INTERNET is a music video Song Lyrics: Cat Videos on the Internet - Robert Benfer - Lyrics (Carefully listened to and written down by: Jason Dones) Intro: Cat Videos... 3X on the internet. Chorus: There are Cat Videos on the Internet. More Cat Videos than your T.V. set. There are Cat Videos on the Internet. There are Cat Videos, Don't you forget. 2nd Chorus: So many animals on this earth, all of them are fun to watch in their own way. But there's really only one animal that has taken over the internet these days. Penguins are cute, but they live over in Antartica. Dogs are more nice to watch, but they don't fall off stuff as much. What is about them, that the mascots of online just can't get enough of them... I watch them all the time. Like when a turtle fights a cat, or a kitten fights a dog, or those cats who can't stay awake, or cats who want it all. Chorus: There are Cat Videos on the Internet. More Cat Videos than your T.V. set. There are Cat Videos on the Internet. There are Cat Videos, Don't you forget. There are Cat Videos on the Internet. Watch all the Cat Videos that you can get. 'Cause when you think you've seen it all, these bits will prove you wrong. 'Cause apparantely there are cats who sound like they can talk. 3rd Chorus: Yeah, I'm crazy... sitting here at my computer all day, watching cats. Nobody likes me. I've never even had a cat. But c'mon! C'mon! take a look at this variety! 2nd Chorus: You got: Cats who scratch, Cats who snuggle, Cats who think birds are their babies. Skinny Cats, Fat Cats, Hyper Cats, Lazy Cats, Human Cats, Smart Cats, Stupid Cats, Loud Cats, Wet Cats, Cats who liked to be spanked, Cats who liked to be bathed. Seriously... Guys, I have no life. I need a hobby. Fighting Cats, Puking Cats, SECRET HANDSHAKE CATS, Vaccum Cleaner Cats... Wabbits (Rabbits) Cats who are kitty cats, and they dance dance dance and they dance dance dance. Chorus: There are Cat Videos on the Internet. More Cat Videos than your T.V. set. There are Cat Videos on the Internet. There are Cat Videos, Don't you forget. There are Cat Videos on the Internet. Watch all the Cat Videos that you can get. 'Cause when you think you've seen it all, these bits will prove you wrong. If I was full of crap, then I don't think I'd make a song. Chorus (again) with second higher vocals: There are Cat Videos on the Internet. More Cat Videos than your T.V. set. There are Cat Videos on the Internet. There are Cat Videos, Don't you forget. There are Cat Videos on the Internet. Watch all the Cat Videos that you can get. 'Cause when you think you've seen it all, these bits will prove you wrong. Because no matter what you say, Cat Videos ROCK!!! Ending: Cat Videos... 3X on the internet. (Repeat a second time - Fade out) Category:Songs Category:Music Videos